A wide variety of intravascular devices are used in various medical procedures. Certain intravascular devices, such as catheters and guidewires, are generally used simply to deliver fluids or other medical devices to specific locations within a patient's body, such as a selective site within the vascular system. Other, frequently more complex, devices are used in treating specific conditions, such as devices used in removing vascular occlusions or for treating septal defects and the like.
In certain circumstances, it may be necessary to occlude a patient's vessel, such as to stop blood flow through an artery to a tumor or other lesion. Presently, this is commonly accomplished simply by inserting, e.g. Ivalon particles, a trade name for vascular occlusion particles, and short sections of coil springs into a vessel at a desired location. These “embolization agents” will eventually become lodged in the vessel, frequently floating downstream of the site at which they are released before blocking the vessel. In part due to the inability to precisely position the embolization agents, this procedure is often limited in its utility.
Detachable balloon catheters are also used to block patients' vessels. When using such a catheter, an expandable balloon is carried on a distal end of a catheter. When the catheter is guided to the desired location, the balloon is filled with a fluid until it substantially fills the vessel and becomes lodged therein. Resins which will harden inside the balloon, such as an acrylonitrile, can be employed to permanently fix the size and shape of the balloon. The balloon can then be detached from the end of the catheter and left in place.
Such balloon embolizations are also prone to certain safety problems, though. For example, if the balloon is not filled enough, it will not be firmly fixed in the vessel and may drift downstream within the vessel to another location, much like the loose embolization agents noted above. In order to avoid this problem, physicians may overfill the balloons; it is not uncommon for balloons to rupture and release the resin into the patient's bloodstream.
In still other procedures, it may not be necessary to permanently occlude a vessel, but it may be necessary to provide a filter or the like to prevent thrombi from passing a particular location. For example, rotating burrs are used in removing atheroma from the lumen of patients' blood vessels. These burrs can effectively dislodge the atheroma, but the dislodged material will simply float downstream with the flow of blood through the vessel unless steps are taken to capture the material.
Some researchers have proposed various traps or filters for capturing the particulate matter released or created in such procedures. However, such filters generally have not proven to be exceptionally effective in actual use. Such filters tend to be cumbersome to use and accurate deployment is problematic because if they are not properly seated in the vessel they can drift to a more distal site where they are likely to do more harm than good. In addition, these filters are generally capable of only trapping relatively large thrombi and are not effective means for removing smaller embolic particles from the blood stream.
The problems with temporary filters, which are intended to be used only during a particular procedure then retracted with the thrombi trapped therein, are more pronounced. Even if the trap does effectively capture the dislodged material, it has proven to be relatively difficult or complex to retract the trap back into the catheter through which it was delivered without simply dumping the trapped thrombi back into the blood stream, defeating the purpose of the temporary filter device. For this reason, most atherectomy devices and the like tend to aspirate the patient's blood during the procedure to remove the dislodged material entrained therein.
Mechanical embolization devices, filters and traps have been proposed in the past. Even if some of those devices have proven effective, they tend to be rather expensive and time-consuming to manufacture. For example, some intravascular blood filters suggested by others are formed of a plurality of specially-shaped legs which are adapted to fill the vessel and dig into the vessel walls. In making most such filters, the legs must be individually formed and then painstakingly attached to one another, frequently entirely by hand, to assemble the final filter. Not only does this take significant skilled manpower, and hence increase the costs of such devices, the fact that each item must be made by hand tends to make quality control more difficult. This same difficulty and expense of manufacturing is not limited to such filters, but is experienced in many other intravascular devices as well.                Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a method for forming devices for deployment in a patient's vessel which is both economical and yields consistent, reproducible results. It would also be advantageous to provide a reliable embolization device which is both easy to deploy and can be accurately placed in a vessel. Furthermore, there is a need in the art for a trap or filter which can be deployed within a vessel for capturing thrombi, which trap can be reliably deployed; if the trap is to be used only temporarily, it should be readily withdrawn from the patient without simply dumping the trapped thrombi back into the blood stream.        